


In a Name

by KittenKin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series husbands schmoop with spoilers for xXxHolic, set during the special crossover chapter in xXxHolic, with a couple of ideas shamelessly stolen from Eijentu's "Looking Out from Underneath" because I loves it, yes I do, and in the fandom we don't say "I love this story"; we steal from it like it's the freebies box at a yard sale and make headcanons with the bits and I think that's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

"That was a sweet story about how Watanuki-kun named the pipefox," Fai mused, as he delicately tickled a silky jaw with one fingernail. The slinky creature was fiercely attached to the shopkeeper but hadn't been able to resist the wizard's cooing and cajoling for long, and could now be found curled around the wizard's wrist whenever the shopkeeper was busy in the kitchen or attending to a customer.

( _and the ninja's amusement at feeling a sort of kinship with the furry beast over this was something never to be admitted to under any amount of torture_ )

"What was sweet about it?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow over his cup of sake, snorting lightly and sending ripples across the fragrant liquid. "That fuzzy burdock root was jealous and sulked until it got what it wanted."

It was difficult to read expression in eyes that resembled nothing more than two dots of caviar, but he got the distinct impression that he was being given epic stinkeye. Much easier to interpret was the look Fai gave him, all fond exasperation laced with a subtle, sweetly exultant pride over knowing that Kurogane knew better. Over knowing Kurogane well enough to know this.

( _and maybe it was actually Kurogane projecting his own fierce pride in how far the wizard had come and how much he'd overcome, or maybe it was both, and maybe it didn't matter because it just was and that was enough_)

"Our ancient and revered pipefox," Fai said pointedly, grinning and giving the bristling beast a soothing caress, "desired that the one he most loved should create a bond between them by naming him. Claiming him, in a simple but powerful way, though they aren't master and pet."

Fai stopped, but his air was not of one finished speaking, and it caught at Kurogane's attention like a branch snagging a sleeve. Unthinkingly he straightened up slightly and lowered his cup, and almost fumbled it right out of his fingers as Fai spoke again, simple syllables but the tone so rich and vibrant with meaning.

"Ne, Kuro-sama?"

Kuro-sama, Kuro-tan, Kuro-rin, Kuro-pii, Kuro-ruu and who knew how many more. Others too, that hadn't been a stupid silly sweet variation on his name. The Dark One, because Fai had been afraid of him and all the possibilities he'd represented. Big Doggy, because Fai had wanted to think of him as someone who could be tamed and trained and made safe despite fangs and claws. Father, because Fai had come to know him despite everything, despite _himself_ , and seen what even Kurogane had turned his face from at first; that the ninja was kind, and protective, and attached now to their little band as to a family.

Anata, because Fai had named and claimed him in a hundred thousand ways throughout the years, and when he'd run out of words in his own language he'd turned with glee to Kuogane's.

( _and because Kurogane had claimed him right back with bright silver encircling their fingers and heartfelt words spilling quick and clumsy from his lips, with greedy hands and gasping kisses in the dark and quick tugs on a bright lock of hair when the kid and bun weren't looking, and because Kurogane had named him too, as chosen one and mine and--_)

"Idiot," Kurogane scoffed. But he smiled as he said it, and the pipefox slithered away in sudden alarm as Fai reached up to clasp his husband's neck and draw him in for a kiss.


End file.
